zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Beamos
são inimigos recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Eles são retratados como estátuas de pedra com cabeças rotativas e um único olho gigante. Beamos atacam qualquer um que entra dentro do seu campo de visão com um feixe de energia. Aparições The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Beamos são encontrados em masmorras, aparecendo pela primeira vez no Palácio do Deserto. Eles não podem ser destruídos ou atordoados, Link deve somente evitá-los. O olho de um Beamos gira lentamente em torno de seu corpo. Quando Link atravessa o seu campo de visão, o Beamos faz uma pausa e dispara um único feixe nele, e então continua a mover seu olho. Seus feixes não podem ser bloqueados, nem mesmo com o Escudo Espelho. Alguns Beamos na Torre de Ganon são movidos ao redor da sala por uma esteira transportadora, tornando difícil prever o alcance da sua visão. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Os Beamos possuem uma aparência diferente do jogo anterior, mas agem de forma semelhante e ainda são invulneráveis a ataques. Ao contrário do jogo anterior, seus feixes podem ser bloqueados com o Escudo Espelho. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time e Majora's Mask Os Beamos consistem de uma estátua de um rosto com um olho giratório na parte superior. Esta estátua é possivelmente uma referência ao Eyegore. Eles podem ser atordoados com Nozes Deku, as quais fazem os olhos deles fecharem por alguns segundos. Eles podem ser mortos por jogar Bombas neles, o que faz com que seus corpos explodam, seguido por suas cabeças. É necessários duas bombas para matar os Beamos maiores. Alternativamente, o Escudo Espelho pode ser usado para refletir seu feixe de volta para o olho. Nota de Navi Nota de Tatl The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Beamos são virtualmente idênticos aos de Link's Awakening. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Os Beamos são retratados como estátuas com pequenas bolas brilhantes na parte de cima, a qual aumenta de tamanho e dispara feixes em Link através de um olho que aparece quando elas o detectam. Os Beamos reagem mais rápido do que nos jogos anteriores, e os seus feixes podem enviar Link para longe. Existem dois tipos de Beamos, os vermelhos e os azuis. Os Beamos azuis são os mais fraco dos dois, e disparam seus feixes em uma linha reta apenas para impedir o progresso de Link, enquanto os Beamos vermelhos podem rastreá-lo e atirar em qualquer lugar dentro de um determinado raio. Pode ser frustante para o jogador tentar destruir os Beamos com Bombas. As Flechas podem tornar mais fácil matar um Beamos vermelho. Dentro da Torre dos Deuses, o jogador pode fazer os Beamos atacarem os inimigos, como Ratos ou Kargarocs e eles podem ser até mesmo mortos por feixe de um Beamos. Isso é um bom truque para sair de situações difíceis. Na Fortaleza Abandonada, as Estátuas Moblin são muito semelhantes em função aos Beamos, sendo que elas disparam feixes para manter os intrusos longe. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Os Beamos são idênticos em aparência aos de A Link to the Past. No entanto, ao contrário de sua contraparte de A Link to the Past, estes Beamos podem ser destruídos por um tiro nos olhos. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Beamos são encontrados nas Minas Goron e no Templo do Tempo, em duas variedades distintas. Na maioria das áreas, Beamos são máquinas retangulares e enferrujadas que disparam jatos de fogo em Link. Após serem derrotados, eles podem ser movidos pelo cenário, permitindo que Link parasse por uma passagem que ele está obstruindo. A aparência dos Beamos do Templo do Tempo é única, semelhantes aos de The Wind Waker, eles se parecem com uma coluna de arquitetura grega antiga e com um olho vermelho brilhante que disparam lasers. Neste jogo, o olho se encontra dentro de uma cúpula giratória que fica sobre a coluna, enquanto que em The Wind Waker, o olho gira levitando sobre a estátua. Os Beamos também podem ser derrotados por atirar flechas ou jogando o Mangual em seus olhos. Depois de serem derrotados, certos Beamos podem ser empurrado de forma semelhante a blocos para resolver enigmas. Armogohma, o chefe do Templo do Tempo, atira feixe de maneira similar aos Beamos quando está no teto. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Os Beamos são semelhantes aos de A Link to the Past. Embora seus olhos se movam mais lentamente do que nos jogos anteriores, eles têm uma taxa muito mais elevada de rotação, uma vez que tenham mirado em seus alvos. Para evitar os feixes, Link deve se esgueirar por trás de seus olhos ou temporariamente desativá-los com uma bomba, flecha, ou com o ataque do martelo. Os Beamos neste jogo não podem ser permanentemente derrotados. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Os Beamos são encontrados na Refinaria de Lanayru e no Navio de Areia, onde são considerados antigos mecanismos de segurança. Eles possuem uma aparência mais máquina do que nos jogos mais antigos, sendo similares a um totem, e emitem um feixe azul elétrico de longo alcance de seus olhos. O Escudo de Ferro não é páreo para um Beamos, já que seus feixes possuem eletricidade. De maneira semelhante a várias aparições anteriores, alguns Beamos são móveis, seguindo caminhos definidos. Para derrotar um Beamos, Link deve realizar um ataque horizontal para destruir os segmentos que apoiam o seu olho. Quando o segmento que contém o olho é levado até o chão, Link deve realizar um ataque reto para derrotá-lo. Link pode utilizar seu Golpe com Escudo, a fim de desviar os feixes dos Beamos de volta para eles, os atordoando momentaneamente. Eles também podem ser atordoados pela Jarra Mágica, o que faz com que os Beamos parem de se mover. Link também pode usar seu arco para disparar em seus olhos, o que irá destruir o Beamos instantaneamente. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Os Beamos são similares aos de A Link to the Past, novamente indestrutíveis. Eles aparecem com mais frequência no Palácio do Deserto, e os seus feixes podem ser bloqueados com o Bastão da Areia, desde que haja areia entre Link e o Beamos. Aparições Não Canônicas Hyrule Warriors Beamos às vezes aparecem nas fortalezas e são destruídos por bombas Categoria:Inimigos Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Phantoum Hourglass Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: Skywar Sword Categoria:Inimigos de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Inimigos de Hyrule Warriors